Life of Elena Brandt ?
by Blizzard-cHan98
Summary: Elena Brandt, a 10 year old girl, who has an abusive Step-Father... Full summary inside... but sucks.. Under America and England for easy access... No Yaoi but some Yuri-ish... ArthurXOC ... OC is sort of Arthur... IDk why... my first fanfic.. be nice.. : Rated T for BAD LANGUAGE! Might go up... for later chapters.


**A/N:**

**Summary and a Prologue:**

Elena Brandt, a 10 year old girl, who has an abusive Step-Father, decided to leave the house and live on her own but her Auntie found out and chooses to help her. Her Step-Father doesn't give a damn about her ever since she left. Until Then, Whenever Her Step-Father visits her Auntie's House; she has to hide from him…However 4 years later, Her Auntie developed cancer.

"_Elena… if I die, please … please take all your things and leave the house …far away… Away from ... your Step-Father... I know that you're 14 but this the best for you… Moreover, I'm allowing you to take my money to live at any country …(Chuckles)… like Japan… you've always admired that country than our country …(smiles)...find a cheap apartment or a house… but don't ever use them to unhealthy stuffs but I know you're not that type of girl …. I trust you… Don't let him get you… alright…. Enough of your step-father … Elena! … Make sure to focus at school and get a … a lover (Chuckles) and make kids… and live happily… (Smiles) … Don't let the past get you… Keep moving forward! Never ever look back…"_ I frowned. She was just joking, right? I won't let that happen

The Next Day, I saw her lying on the hospital bed… smiling as the sun light shone above her …I tried to wake her up … This can't be happening… why was she smiling and… the s-sun I thought… I kneeled down as I gripped tightly on her hand … She was D-dead… Nurses and doctors came over rushing … eyes with frustrations … forcing her to come alive again but as I left the room, I sat down on one of the chairs facing the room, waiting if they can actually bring her back. Life wasn't fair I thought…Tears came down pass my cheeks and onto my chin… I covered my face with my trembling hands…10 minutes later… I manage to stop crying for I realize crying won't get you anywhere. What am I supposed to do now? I thought as I rubbed my temples… This year was coming to an end… Next year I'll have to start high school … in Japan… alone… It's not like this my first time being alone Whenever auntie was at work or not home, I was alone but of course she comes back too…. I had no friends at school… I didn't even bother making friends … because I just don't need them and they're just a distraction which I don't like and I only need auntie to support me but I came to realize that I needed friends… aack! She tells me to get a lover but I can't even make a single friend.

Elena Brandt Decided to make a fresh new start next year which is the present day…

FAIL SUMMARY! ACKKK!

**The chapter 1 title comes from the milkshake meme… have no Idea why … just came up in my head...**

**Okay so! This is my first fanfic… and I really will appreciate if you don't like… I don't know like make fun of me or something… and I'm bad at English…. Soo yeahh! ArthurXOC … I was gonna make a Usuk one, in fact, I'm writing a new story about them… anyway... please tell me it there is some stuff that doesn't make sense… No yaoi… but some yuri-ish…**

**I see a lot of fanfics having those disclaimer thingies… **

**Disclaimer: ****Characters all by Himaruya Hidekaz and Japan, Kyoto… but the oc's are originally mine… **

**Warning:**** FULL LOADS OF SWEARING! By my oc… **

**Ohmygawd… now I don't want to submit it…. Eeekk! ****I'm scarreddd!****I'm literally scared!**

**My Oc is a bit like **_**Arthur**_**… I dunno why… but Arthur here is definitely not **_**tsundere**_**… ****fuck no!**** He used to be a fucking Pirate and shit…y'know! Arthur is coming at chapter 5… but please tell me if you want me to keep going… **

**Chapter 1: Fresh Start, They Said…In Japan, They Said**

"A-Ano- Miss…" said an unfamiliar thick Japanese accent. A soft pat touched my shoulder. I began to slowly open my eyes, oh how I hate people waking me up especially people who I have not met before which I have experienced now. "Er... Everyone has left and we are about to load some passengers…" said the stewardess with a worried look. _She's Cute, I thought_ … "ahh- sorry about that…" I replied with a stoned face which I regularly do. _To be honest, I was expecting the people in Japan to be speaking Japanese but guess I was wrong … so learning Japanese was a waste of time then. I thought…._

_Ever since I arrive to school back then, I used to see this girl with an enchanting face, and an endearing voice whenever she greets other people, she was perfect. I thought I was just jealous of her looks and personality but I realized I liked her… I like her. Her smiles make me shiver with excitement, her golden hair swooshes whenever she turns around and makes me want her more and her eyes, Yes especially her indigo eyes, I loved her eyes. I LOVED her, but in the end, when you know her true personality, she was a girl … who wants lust. … I'm sure she fucked all the guys she met, I thought…_

I strolled inside the airport casually with my hands on my jean pockets, a large glass window on my right and left. I felt the warmth of the sun coming through me. _Oh how I hate the fucking sun…_

People were scattered all around and it made me uncomfortable, Moreover Asian people, I'm not racist or anything but this is my first time in a foreign country apart from United States and Germany besides I'm not an outsider unlike most people. I could hear people who are 50 meters away. _They need to lower their voices down… said an American-German girl who can't control her foul-mouthed mouth… Did I just insult myself, I thought._

I scanned the signs above me … looking for "手荷物受取所" which is "Baggage Claim". I can read and speak Japanese; I've learnt it since I was 4 years old._ Wow the "baggage Claim" room is in the far right corner; how the fuck can people spot that? I thought._

I strolled inside and saw many suitcases on the luggage carousel. Some people obtain theirs and I happen to find my red velvet luggage quickly than I thought. My luggage is quiet larger than any normal luggage, the handles are color gold and it looks antique which made me loved it more.

I grabbed it by the handle and marched off outside. _I know that I am always the top student in my past schools and I admit that I'm an intelligent person but when it comes to living alone… I have no slightest idea what to do first, I thought._ I stood there like a statue; I could feel people gazes on to me with an odd look. Well, guess what! Look at all the damns I give. _I should get a taxi… maybe the driver will give me some advice or information or something. I thought._

I strolled beside the road and waved my right hand up really high to make myself noticeable for the taxis. That was too much noticeable 3 taxis were lined up together. I chose the first one since that taxi was the first one who came first. I took my luggage and bought it with me inside the car.

"Where to? Mon amour" said the French-accented driver, holding his black velvet cap with a wink. Oh shit…Fuck… wrong taxi … alert alert. I thought. "I … ahh need information where the quietest and friendliest people are and where to find the cheapest apartment? AND I don't care where…" I replied, arms crossed, ready for a reply. He looks really young about 16 or 17… maybe… Has little stubble on his chin and the looks of it… he is certainly French. _Of all people why French…I thought._

"Attendez attendez … Mon Amour So you're not a tourist, je presume? Do you not know any places here in Japan, Zat you are interested to go to?" he said.

"Yes, I am not a tourist and … I don't really know much about Japan except for anime and stuff like that…Anyway " I replied in shame, turning away.

"(Chuckles) … the 1st places I will happily suggest will be one of my hometowns… "Kyoto" … Great, Friendly people you will meet, you will love it…" he said, starting the car.

"Really?" I replied, startled.

"Yes, Oh~ let me tell you about Kyoto. The city has been called Kyō (京), Miyako (都) or Kyō no Miyako (京の都). In the 11th century, the city was renamed Kyoto ("capital city"), after the Chinese word for capital city, jingdu (京都).[5] after Edo was renamed Tokyo (meaning "Eastern Capital") in 1868, Kyoto was known for a short time as Saikyō (西京, meaning "Western Capital")." He said, still continuing.

"An obsolete spelling for the city's name is Kioto; it was formerly known to the West as Meaco (Japanese: 都; miyako, meaning "the seat of Imperial palace" or "capital".). Another term commonly used to refer to the city in the pre-modern period was Keishi (京師), meaning "metropolis" or "capital"."

_He blabbers too much… hmmm…I thought._ Next thing I knew I wasn't paying attention. I closed my eyes carefully until they're completely shut.

"_I trust you… Don't let him get you… alright…. Elena! … Make sure to focus at school and get a … a lover (Chuckles) and make kids… and live happily… (Smiles) … Don't let the past get you… Keep moving forward! Never ever look back…Never ever look back…"_

"_Never ever look back… Keep moving forward…" Echoing over and over again like it was a clock… ticking…? _

_Darkness came and covered my surroundings. "Elena?" said a familiar voice and a sudden grey figure appeared before me. "A-aunt!" I rush over to her. Tears coming down pass my cheeks feeling with joy and happiness, Nevertheless, as soon as I was about to get her. She disappeared… vanished._

"_A-Auntie?" I said sniffing and soon began shouting out her name… Crying… kneeling down. I soon realized I looked really pathetic so I stopped. T-This was his fault … his fault…ALL HIS FUCKING FAULT! FUCK! I shouted with angriness… to the emptiness. I needed Aunt… I was alone… I want her to tell me some of her stories… She treated me right … she treated me like I was her daughter… I need her… I cried and cried softly this time…_

"Mon Amour!-"

"MON AMOUR!-"

"MOOON AMMOURR!-"shouted the driver from the front.

I opened my eyes with irritation. "Wha-what the fuck? Y'know for a French man, you are not supposed to be acting so rude, you need to be calmer! And will you stop saying "my love" you fucking dolt." I said with annoyance.

"Mon Cher, you really sound similar as Mon Ami... frenemies I meant. Rude! Well, you should be acting like a real woman… so foul-mouthed." protested the driver.

"Hhmp… Touché'… monsieur conducteur…" I replied with a mockery of the French as I stood up inside the car, poking at the driver.

"Mon ami, tu comprends le français?" said the driver with excitement. (My friend, you can speak French.)

"Oui, je parle français, couramment i peut corriger, mais s'il vous plaît je vais apprécier si parler anglais, normalement." I replied sitting again, frowning. (Yes, I can speak French, fluently, but please I will appreciate if we speak English properly.)

I realized we were at Kyoto, Well, the signs tell me "Kyoto" all the time so I think I'm in Kyoto. Cherry Blossoms which they refer "Sakura Trees"…. Were everywhere… they were stunningly beautiful. I touched the car window with my hands as I stare all the beautiful things in this place… especially the women… _They're so cute and beautiful… I thought._

"You like it?" said the driver as he drives slowly to make my view even clearer. "Holy Shit! I love this place." I replied with glee, making my window make moist as I speak. The driver chuckled… "Made you loved it so zank me!" He said proudly.

"I'll think about it…" I replied, still astonished. I sat back down, can't believe that I was going to live here now and then. "So err…uhmm Driver? … Do you know any cheap apartments here or … I don't know somewhere to stay and live in?"

"Mon Ami, please call me, Francis. I'm Francis Bonnefoy.-"He said as he was interrupted by a knock on his window. Francis stopped as he recognized the two men. He lifted the window down…

"Well, look who it is! It's Franny." said a blond haired guy with a cowlick which sort of annoyed me a bit. I couldn't see his whole face but he was wearing glasses which made him look slightly handsome. "Kesesese~ Hooking up with the Ladies again, Francis" Said an albino man. "Mon Amis please, I'm on a job right now!" protested Francis.

"Surrreee! Francis." Said the blond man, with he's American accent. Not recognizing from the start…

The Albino man and the blond caught me watching them. _Blue… like sky blue, Blue… The blond man's eyes…I thought._ The blond Started to grin widely.

"Hahahaha~ Francis, You liar! There's a beautiful lady behind you, I know you'll always hook up with beautiful women!" said the blond guy. _Yep, definitely an American. It's not like I'm bothered by it or anything… by their high pitched…obnoxious laugh and energetic personality. My first encounter of an American…was quiet unexpected moment for me…it was seriously fucking annoying, but it was louder than this American. He was more… exaggerated but of course, there was the day that someone should break him… make him stop. Well, I was the one who made him stop laughing like a fucking idiot. I whacked his whole fucking face with my fucking iron fist so hard that he stopped until 7 years later. He never laughed, when I'm near him, Hehe Taught him a lesson. I thought as I chuckled a little._

"Mon Ami, This charmant femme is just Mon Ami… Unless she wants to être plus que des Amis et avoir-!"

"Francis, What the Fuck! Are you talking about?" I shouted as I rudely interrupt him, not making him say anything …not a single word. _FUUUUUUU-_

"Mein Gott, she sounds like Artie in a female version!" exclaimed the albino guy. _Wai-wait did he just say "mein gott"… He's German… What is this some kind of … world friends… _The two guys; Francis and the blond guy were nodding as they agreed that I sound like this "Artie" guy._ The name sounds European…I thought._

"Hahahaha~ Imagine the two of them meet and be friends! Oh God! ~ that'll mean more headache…ackk just thinking about it make my head hurts!" said the blond guy, laughing hardcore. _My goodness… oh how I wish you could greet my hard iron fist…I thought, as I scowled at him._

"Mon Ami ~, if you keep talking rudely, you won't get any women!" Said Francis calmly, acting like a gentlemen. Typical French…

"Woman my ass! Don't forget about Liz, This woman is starting to be somewhat like her. Do you think we should still call her a woman?" said the Albino guy, trying to make a point as he leaned closer to the driver's door and so as the blond guy. The blond guy gave him a soft pat in the albino's left shoulder with a worried expression. "Gil… Y'know, I gotta tell ya… sometimes I feel sorry for you… getting beaten up like that…randomly… moreover with a pan" said the blond guy.

Silence came… _I didn't know what to say… an abusive woman… I thought Francis told me that people in Kyoto were nice and friendly and stuff_… Francis patted "Gil's" shoulder as he gives him a simple nod. The three of them gazed down… silently… as the blond guy and Francis felt "Gil's" "pain". Err- I gazed down as well… _not knowing what the Fuck! Is happening… … Silent….FUUU- this is no time for silently feeling bad! I need to get a cheap place to live in or an apartment quickly… so I can quickly enroll to a nearby school! I need to graduate!_

"FRANCIS! Hurry up and take me to a cheap place to live in!' I somewhat shouted in an irritated expression, Arms crossed as I break the stupid silence. The three guys gave me a startled expression. "Oi, Woman… Didn't Francis tell you that there are no cheap places like hotels, apartments or a motel. You see… Kyoto is … full of expensive places or things… Hell Public toilets aren't free either… they cost about ¥798.08 which is … err…-"

"$10.00! In American Dollars" answered the blond guy as he smiles brightly.

"wha-what… (sighs) well Fuck! This ... Francis! You'll have to drive me somewhere that has cheap—"

"Mon Cher, Truly sorry for not telling you about the expensiveness of Kyoto but… I cannot go on; I can only drive you up to Kyoto… I'm not a whole-japan taxi... (As he points to the sign beside me "Taxi, Only for Kyoto!"…) besides … I need rest… my head is aching!" said Francis as he pretends that he's in a dramatic scene with a dramatic song on the background and bites his taxi black velvet cap, left and right.

"Wait, you shit! What am I supposed to then? … I ca-can't just live in the streets… it's going to be cold…!" I said and mumbled the end sentence. AS I hid myself in my leather jacket and frowning as I grip my knees firmly.

"Mon Cher, I cannot let you stay to my house for I have a candle light date with belle dame~ we might be a little too loud for you, Non but Mon Amis, Do you know have or anyone know who has a spare room?" said Francis as first he turned to me then the two guys.

"I don't have a spare room 'sides I'll have to ask my sister..." said the blond guy as he think in his "thinking" pose; thumb on his lower chin and elbow on the driver's window and head slightly angled.

"Me neither and Luddi will get mad at me…" replied "Gil".

"What about Liz?" asked the blond guy.

"Oh not that godamned woman again…" said "Gil" as he face palmed with an irritated face.

"Mon Ami, you're right! She's a woman too!" said Francis, as he clicked his right fingers. "Mon Cher, It's going to be Liz or live in the street… whilaquelle préférez-vous?"(Which do you prefer?)

_Aack…now this is tough…it's like saying Hot or cold? … An abusive woman or streets...(sighs) I'll go for the woman besides I'm still not sure she's abusive…_

"Liz…" I said as I frowned and sigh, legs crossed.

"I'm sure you too will be good friends from the looks of it… especially if you're a yaoi and anime lover which she is obsessed with" said the blond guy.

_Rigghhttt…. A yaoi fan… I have a bad feeling about this…I shivered a little. Well, this is better than living in streets._

"Mon Amis, hurry up and come inside!" said Francis as the two asked to get inside. "Gil" is sitting on the front and so the blond guy were sitting beside me… which made me a little uncomfortable…

_Oh right, I still don't know their names…_

"Uhmm… I don't know your names?" I asked with politeness except that the words came informal.

"Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Call me Gil or Gilbert, or the awesome dude!" said 'Gil'… proudly…

_This guy is probably an idiot…_

"Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, Call me Al or just Alfred or … THE HEROOOO! HAHAHAHHA~" said the blond guy as he continues his obnoxious laugh. _Next time he does that again I will seriously punch his face as I glared at him._

_Then I realized… I just made friends… wasn't expecting it to be a guy though… but yes… I'm on my second step…_

_Auntie… I'm finally making friends… its sort-of easy than I thought it would be…_

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed reading… this crap… I thing I have this fetish to dots… ohmygawd I just did it again. One dot now, Comma hurhruhruh! **

**Just realized chapter keep saying "Alfred said" not "said Alfred"…. Changing it from now on… and the italics will be her thoughts or like sounds or something! Osaka's Kansai International Airport is the closest international airport to Kyoto.**


End file.
